Der Höllen Kampf
by Karat
Summary: Yasmin bekommt den Auftrag Vegeta (zum angeblichen wohle ihres Volkes) zu verführen. Aber trunks gefällt ihr irgendwie besser. Und dann gibt es da noch diesen Killer.... Bitte lesen!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Das hier ist eine ziemlich alte Story von mir, die ich aber nie zu Ende geschrieben hab. Daran arbeitete ich im Moment.... Schreibt doch bitte Reviews, ob sich die arbeit überhaupt lohnt! ;-)  
  
Der Höllen Kampf  
  
Prolog  
  
Seit Boo `s Tot sind einige Jahre vergangen. Trunks und Son Goten besuchen die Highschool in Satancity, während Vegeta und Piccolo unablässig trainieren. Zur gleichen Zeit etwa 2000 km von der westlichen Hauptstadt entfernt:  
  
"Wir haben sie." "Gut, sperrt sie in die Aura sichere Kapsel." Diese Worte stammten von einem mittelgroßem Mann mit grauen haaren , der Chef der Organisation Mondsichel war. "Was ist mit ihrem Vater? Er wird uns suchen." Meldete sich wieder der erste Mann zu Wort, der Kano hieß. "Du Schwachkopf! Die beiden haben sich noch nie gesehen. Sie weiß zwar das sie einen Vater hat, aber ihr Vater weiß nichts von ihr!" erklärte der Chef ungehalten. "Wie heißt das Mädchen überhaupt?" fragte er. "Sie heißt Yasmin , ist 16 Jahre alt und für ein Mädchen verdammt stark. Sie kann ihrem Vater das Wasser reichen." Antwortete Kano mit ernster Stimme.  
  
"Aha..." der Chef war bei weitem nicht so ruhig, wie er vor gab. Yasmin` s Vater war ein sehr starke und unbarmherziger Krieger, zumindest als er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Das war vor Ewigkeiten, aber das einzigste was sie wussten. "wozu brauchen wir die überhaupt? Dieses Mädchen macht nur ärger!" unterbrach Kano die Gedanken des Chefs. "sie ist die einzige überlebende ihres Volkes. Ich werde ihr Volk wieder auferstehen lassen und mir zu eigen machen."  
  
Wie wollt ihr bewerkstelligen das ihr dieses Volk unter Kontrolle habt?" fragte Kano. " Ganz einfach, ich werde ihr König. Sie werden mich achten. Außerdem kann im Notfall ja immer noch Azro sich um sie kümmern. Was Freezer kann, kann ich schon lange. Die Sajajins werden leben!"  
  
Highschool High "Bist du aufgeregt?" Trunks sah seinen Freund Goten an. "Ich find` s scheiße das wir nicht fliegen dürfen und hoffentlich ist das Essen gut." "Deine Sorgen möchte ich haben.", Trunks seufzte resigniert. "Warum ist dieser Bus eigentlich so langsam?" unterbrach Goten seine Gedanken. "Keine Ahnung. Du, sag mal Goten glaubst du die anderen mögen uns? Was wenn sie uns auslachen?" "Logisch, die mögen uns bestimmt, wir sind doch so nett!" Der Bus hielt vor der Schule. "Wow! Ist die groß.", Son Goten rannte los ohne weiter auf Trunks zu achten "Hey, warte!" Trunks schloss schnell zu Goten auf und die beiden gingen nebeneinander in Richtung Schule. "Benehm dich bitte normal, Goten." Trunks war das verhalten seines Freundes jetzt schon jetzt peinlich.  
  
In der Klasse "Kinder, wir haben zwei neue Schüler, Trunks und Son Goten. Stellt euch doch bitte mal vor." "Hi! Ich heiße Son Goten aber ihr könnt mich Goten nennen. Und der Typ da heißt Trunks, ihr dürft ihn Trunks nennen." "Ähm, ja hallo." Trunks wurde rot und warf Goten einen strafenden Blick zu. "Setzt euch doch dort hin." Son Goten ging sofort auf einen freien Platz zu und setzte sich neben ein Mädchen. Auch Trunks folgte ihm nach einigem zögern und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Nach der Stunde, in der Pause: "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Goten das Mädchen das neben ihm saß. "Ich heiße Bodana." Sagte sie und wurde leicht rot. "Magst du Libellen?" fragte Goten sie. " Was ist das denn für `ne Frage?" " Wieso? Ich mag Libellen. Und du Trunks?" "Ja ja, ich auch!" Trunks Gesichtfarbe erinnerte stark an die einer Tomate. "Kannst du nicht mal vernünftig reden?" zischte Trunks Son Goten ins Ohr.  
  
"Was hast du denn schon wieder? Soll ich sie etwa nach ihrem alter Fragen?" "Zum Beispiel..." Trunks guckte Son Goten böse an und sagte leise "Ich rate dir, dich zu benehmen und mich nicht zu blamieren." Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort und sprach gefährlich leise, so das es Goten kalt den über den Rücken lief. "Scho... schon gut." Goten war völlig perplex, so kannte er seinen sonst so ruhigen Freund gar nicht. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er deshalb. "Ach, nichts, schon gut." Lautete Trunks antwort. Sein Auftreten von gerade tat ihm schon wieder leid, er wusste auch nicht was mit ihm los war.  
  
In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Erdkunde. Da Trunks und Goten beide wenig von diesem Fach verstanden mussten sie sich ziemlich anstrengen um der Lehrerin folgen zu können. "Goten? Könntest du mir bitte die Hauptstädte der Länder sagen die ich dir nenne?" "Ja." Goten war sich nicht sicher ob er das konnte und warf einen flehenden Blick zu Trunks, der ihm nur ein schiefes grinsen zeigte. "Son Goten! Träumst du? Frankreich." "Ähm, von Frankreich, ja", er schaute zu Trunks. "Paris" flüsterte dieser. "Das ist Paris." Goten atmete auf. "Gut Trunks" die Lehrerin drehte sich um und ging wieder nach vorne.  
  
"Musstest du so laut sein?" zischte Goten. "Ja." Trunks grinste "Sorry". Den Rest des Unterrichtest wurden die beiden zu ihrer Erleichterung in Ruhe gelassen. Nach der Schule flogen sie nach Hause. Beide hatten keinen Nerv mehr noch mit dem Bus zu fahren, nach dem Trunks im Chemie Unterricht ein seltsames Gasgemisch in die Luft gejagt hatte. "Chi - Chi ist bestimmt sauer, wenn ich ihr von unserem ersten glorreichen Schultag erzähle." Seufzte Goten. "Irgendwie hast du` s gut. Dein Vater würde dich auch nicht anschreien wenn du die Schule abfackelst.  
  
"Ja, aber er sagt auch sonst nichts zu mir. Nur beim Training beleidigt er mich die ganze Zeit. Ich wünschte ich hätte so einen Vater wie du." Damit war das Gespräch beendet. " Bye Goten!" rief Trunks noch bevor er abdrehte. "Bis morgen!"  
  
In Gottes Palast "Was ist da nur los. Ich spüre das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist aber ich weiß nicht was." Murmelte Dende vor sich hin. "Ja, es ist seltsam. Was kann denn vor unseren Blicken schützen?" fragte Piccolo mit alarmierter Stimmen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht solltest du mal zu den anderen?" "Nein! Noch nicht." Piccolo schaute besorgt zur Erde.  
  
Zu Hause bei Familie Brief "Hallo? Mama? Bra?" Trunks ging durch die Gänge der Cap. Corp. "Hallo Trunks, schatz! Wie war die Schule?" fragte Bulma die gerade aus der Küche kam. "Bis auf ein paar kleine Zwischenfälle, gut." "Nach diesen Zwischenfällen sollte ich wohl lieber nicht fragen." Grinste Bulma. "Genau." Trunks lächelte entschuldigend. "Trunks! Trunks! Da bist du ja!" Bra umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch. "Hallo, meine Kleine." Trunks strahlte seine Schwester an. Er liebte Bra, als wäre sie seine Tochter.  
  
"Kommst du auch noch mal? Geh trainieren. Auch wenn es vielleicht eh keinen Sinn hat." Unterbrach Vegeta mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Ich komm` gleich." Seufzte Trunks und streichelte seiner kleinen Schwester gedankenverloren über den Kopf. "Papa", mit diesen Worten riss Bra in aus seinen Gedanken. "Du bist doch ein Prinz, oder?" "Ähm mehr oder weniger." Antwortete Vegeta. "Ja oder nein?" Bra quengelte. "Natürlich ist er ein Prinz, dass hat er dir doch bestimmt schon erzählt." Sprang Trunks für seinen Vater ein. "Papa," wandte Bra sich wieder an ihren Vater. "wenn du ein Prinz bist, ist Mama dann auch eine Prinzessin?" Bulma schaute ihre Tochter an. "Nein, ich bin keine Prinzessin. Nur in Vegeta `s Adern fließt königliches Blut." "Genau, aber deine Mutter ist so was ähnliches wie eine Prinzessin, sie ist meine Prinzessin genau wie du!" fügte Vegeta noch hinzu, er lächelte und es war ein freundliches Lächeln.  
  
Bulma grinste, sie mochte diese Tage an denen Vegeta richtig nett war. "Und Trunks?" fragte Bra weiter. Trunks zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, er hatte Angst vor Vegeta` s Antwort. "Trunks ist, na ja er ist halt mein Sohn, auch in seinen Adern fließt mein Blut." Antwortete Vegeta dabei grinste er Trunks kaum merklich an. "Ich denke ich geh dann jetzt trainieren." Kam es von Trunks, er würde sich anstrengen, dachte er.  
  
Während Trunks und Vegeta im Gravitationsraum trainierten räumte Bulma die Küche auf. Als sie gerade fertig war klingelte es an der Tür. "Ich komme." Bulma öffnete. "Hallo Goten. Na, was hat deine Mutter zu eurem ersten Schultag gesagt?" "Sie war begeistert." Grinste Goten ironisch. "Ist Trunks auch da?" "Ja, er trainiert mit Vegeta. dachte Son Goten, schwieg aber weil er auf Bulma` s Reaktion verzichten konnte. So ging er zum Gravitationsraum und stieß einen bewundernden pfiff aus als er sah das Vegeta und Trunks bei 900 G trainierten.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür, er hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten und bat Trunks daher die Schwerkraft hinunter zu stellen, was dieser auch tat. "Hallo Goten! Na, hast du Chi Chis Anfall überlebt oder flüchtest du jetzt hierher?" Trunks war noch immer gut gelaunt und ärgerte Goten nicht damit das die Schwerkraft für ihn zu hoch war, sogar Vegeta sagte nichts dazu. Der grinste nur und freute sich darüber das sein Sohn besser als Kakarotts war. "Ich hab `s überlebt." Grinste Goten. "kann ich vielleicht ein bisschen mit euch trainieren? Bei etwas niedrigerer Schwerkraft?" fragte er und machte sich auf ein fieses Kommentar von Vegeta gefasst, aber dieser brummte nur "Meinetwegen"  
  
dachte sich Goten und begann mit seinen Aufwärmübungen. "Wollen wir einen Trainingskampf machen, Goten. Bei normaler Schwerkraft?" fragte Trunks nach einer Weile. "Ok, dann los!" Vegeta stellte die Schwerkraft auf 0 und schaute den beiden zu. "Papa! Trunks! Goten!" unterbrach Bra die Szene. "Darf ich zu gucken Papa?" fragte das kleine Mädchen. "Ja, ger..." Vegeta brach ab, Son Goten musste ja nicht gleich wissen das er auch nett sein konnte, der würde es nur weiter erzählen.  
  
So brummte er ein Ok und Bra setzte sich ganz dicht neben ihn. Vegeta konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Na, los Goten fang an!" rief Trunks seinem Freund zu. "Wie du willst" Mit einem Satz war Goten bei Trunks angekommen und deckte ihn mit schnell aufeinander folgenden Schlägen zu, die Trunks aber alle abwerte. Ebenso schnell und geschickt parierte Goten alle Angriffe von Trunks Seite. Trunks powerte sich zum SSJ auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung trat er hinter Goten und schlug ihn in den Rücken so das dieser nach vorn taumelte und mit einem schnellen Ausfallschritt das Gleichgewicht halten musste.  
  
"Gar nicht schlecht" mit diesen Worten wurde auch Goten zum SSJ und stürzte auf Trunks zu. Dieser wich allen Schlägen von Goten aus, nicht jedoch dem Kame Hama Hahh das er danach abfeuerte. Trunks wurde gegen eine Wand des Gravitationsraumes geschleudert, richtete sich aber sofort wieder auf. "und jetzt mal mit voller Kraft!" rief Trunks Goten zu. "Wie du willst." Kam es von Goten zurück. Sofort stand Trunks neben Goten und rammte diesem seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Goten keuchte und taumelte ein paar Schritte ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
Vegeta beobachtete den Kampf aufmerksam. Trunks war wirklich nicht schlecht um nicht zu sagen ziemlich gut. Vegeta wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen aber Trunks war besser als er, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen. "Der Schüler hat den Meister übertroffen." Murmelte er leise, aber nicht leise genug Bra verstand ihn trotzdem und auch wenn sie erst 4 Jahre alt war wusste sie genau was ihr Vater meinte. "Trunks ist gut, er gewinnt gegen Goten." Sagte sie zu ihrem Vater. "Wahrscheinlich." Antwortete Vegeta. Und sie sollten recht behalten. Am Ende des Kampfes lag Goten geschlagen am Boden. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Trunks." Nach dem Goten eine magische Bohne bekommen hatte flog er wieder nach Hause. Auch Trunks und Vegeta beendeten ihr Training.  
  
Abends in Trunks Zimmer Trunks machte gerade seine Schulaufgaben als Bra ins Zimmer kam. "Hallo Trunks. Was machst du da?" fragte Bra neugierig. "Ich lerne für die Schule." "Aha." Bra schwieg eine weile. "Warum erzählt Papa nie etwas über seine Kindheit?" fragte sie dann und sah Trunks aufmerksam zu. "er redet nicht gern darüber. Als er so alt war wie ich, hatte er schon unzählige Planeten angegriffen er hat sein ganzes Leben lang nur gekämpft, bis er Mama kennen lernte. Er hatte vor ihr nie richtige Freunde, er durfte nie spielen sondern musste immer nur kämpfen." Trunks sprach mehr für sich selbst als für seine Schwester, jetzt wo er es ausgesprochen hatte viel ihm erst auf was für eine schwere Kindheit sein Vater gehabt hatte. "Er hatte keine Freunde?" "Doch einen!" diese Worte kamen von Vegeta.  
  
Er hatte ihre Unterhaltung mitgehört und kam nun herein. Trunks schaute seinen Vater erstaunt an. "Wie hieß der?" fragte Bra. "Er hieß Gordion. Er sollte mit mir zusammen den Planeten Paraon erobern. Als wir gegen ihr Heer kämpften." Vegeta machte eine Pause, er sah traurig aus. "Als wir dort kämpften, griff mich einer ihrer stärksten Krieger von hinten mit einem Energiestrahl an. Er hätte mich getötet. Aber im letzten Augenblick warf Gordion sich dazwischen um mich zu retten. Heute weiß ich warum er es getan hat. Ich würde das gleiche für euch oder Bulma tun." Vegeta stoppte und schluckte. "Spielt weiter." Sagte er in einem kalten ton, dann verschwand er. Trunks blickte seinem Vater nach. Noch nie hatte er Vegeta so gesehen. Aber jetzt verstand er warum er sich mit niemanden anfreunden wollte, er wollte nicht das andere für ihn starben und das wollte er nicht nur aus Stolz nicht.  
  
"Trunks?" Bra unterbrach die Gedanken ihres Bruders "Ja, was ist Bra?" "Könntest du mich vielleicht zu Pan bringen? Mama hat keine Zeit." "Ja klar." Und so flogen die beiden los.  
  
Bei Son Gohan und Videl "Hallo Trunks, hallo Bra" begrüßte Videl die beiden. "Kommt doch rein." "Ich hab leider keine Zeit, grüß Pan und Gohan von mir!" entschuldigte sich Trunks, bevor er wieder zur Cap. Corp. Flog. In Pan` s Zimmer angekommen fragte Bra ihre Freundin "Pan, du trainierst doch, oder?" "Ja, warum?" "Mit wem?" "Mit meinem Papa natürlich!" "Kann ich vielleicht mit euch trainieren?" fragte Bra weiter. "Ja, klar, wenn du willst gleich jetzt." Auch Son Gohan hatte nichts dagegen das Bra mit ihnen trainierte. Und somit waren sie schon mal den ganzen Nachmittag beschäftigt.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Labor des Chefs, in Sankt Orgie. "Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?" Yasmin wachte aus ihrer Betäubung auf. Sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. Langsam fiel ihr wieder ein wo sie war. "Hallo Yasmin. Wie geht es dir?" fragte der Chef das Mädchen.  
  
Er wartete ihre antwort nicht ab sondern sprach weiter. "Ich möchte das du zur westlichen Hauptstadt fliegst, dort wohnen 2 andere männliche Sajajins. Ihr könnt euer Volk wieder auferstehen lassen und euch an Freezer` s Truppen rächen. Das willst du doch sicher?" "Ja, aber warum habt ihr mich betäubt?" "Oh, das waren nicht wir sondern auch Freezer` s Leute, wir haben dich nur gefunden." Log der Chef. Yasmin glaubte ihm, aber nicht weil sie sich sicher war das er die Wahrheit sagte, sondern weil sie es glauben wollte. "Und wann soll ich dort hin? Und was genau, soll ich mache?" fragte sie. "Ganz einfach, du gehst dorthin, erzählst irgendwas, und wickelst einen der beiden vollblütigen Sajajins um den Finger." Antwortete der Chef. "Ok, ich flieg los." Der Chef öffnete die Kapsel und Yasmin flog in Richtung Cap. Corp.  
  
In der Cap. Corp. "Bulma!" Vegeta` s Worte hallten durch die Gänge des riesigen Gebäudes. "Ja, was ist?" fragte Bulma die Gerade zu ihm kam. "Könntest du bitte den Gravitationsraum reparieren?" Vegeta lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Ja, klar." Bulma war völlig überrascht dass Vegeta heute so nett war. "Warum bist du denn so froh?" fragte sie ihn deshalb. "Nur so. Ich kann jetzt bei 1500 G ganz normal trainieren!" "Wow!" Bulma freute sich ehrlich für Vegeta und lächelte ihm zu, während Vegeta glücklich grinste. Bis jetzt hatten er und Kakarott beide höchstens bei 1300 G trainiert. Endlich hatte er etwas eher als sein Rivale geschafft!  
  
Beim Gravitationsraum angekommen machte sich Bulma ohne weitere Worte an die Arbeit. "So, fertig", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, "trainier aber nicht zu hart, ok?" fragte sie noch Vegeta dieser nickte und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, obwohl Trunks gerade vorbei kam. Dieser guckte verwundert und ging dann auf Bulma zu. "Wieso ist Papa denn so gut gelaunt?" fragte er und nickte in Richtung Gravitationsraum . "weil er endlich einmal besser als Son Goku war!" Bulma freute sich richtig.  
  
"Aha, alle Achtung. Was ich fragen wollte. Bra hat angerufen ob sie bei Pan übernachten kann ich hab gesagt das geht, Ok?" "Ja, klar." lautete Bulma` s antwort. Sie ging wieder ins Haus  
  
"Hallo." Wurden die beiden plötzlich von einem Mädchen unterbrochen, sie hatte glatte, schwarze Haare die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten, strahlende grüne Augen und eine tolle Figur. "Hallo." Brachte Trunks hervor, nach dem er sich gefangen hatte. Das Mädchen kam ihm sonderbar vor. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er weiter. "Ich heiße Yasmin und du?" "Ich bin Trunks. Warum bist du hier?" "Ähm...", was sollte sie sagen, sie brauchte dringend eine Ausrede  
  
"Ähm, also ich wollte fragen ob ich mal telefonieren darf, bei euch." Sagte sie nach einigem zögern. "Na, klar. Komm doch mit rein. Möchtest du auch was trinken?" fragte Trunks sie nach einigem zögern. Er wollte nicht dass das Mädchen so schnell verschwand. "Wo sind denn deine Eltern?" fragte Yasmin als sie in der Küche saßen. "Meine Mutter arbeitet und mein Vater trainiert." "Wie heißt dein Vater?" fragte sie weiter. "Vegeta, warum willst du das wissen?" Langsam aber sicher kam Trunks das ganze komisch vor.  
  
Schon wieder wusste Yasmin nicht was sie sagen sollte, nur Vegeta durfte erfahren wer sie wirklich war und das auch erst nach dem sie ihn um den Finger gewickelt hatte, wie der Chef sagte. "Ich bin nur neugierig." Sagte sie deshalb. Sie schwiegen beide eine weile. Yasmin weil sie sich nicht verplappern wollte und Trunks, weil er Yasmin genauer mustern wollte.  
  
Sie war wirklich ein schönes Mädchen. Und ihr lächeln machte Trunks ganz verrückt. Yasmin musste nachdenken, sie musste an Vegeta herankommen und zwar schnell.  
  
dachte sie schmunzelnd. "Wo wohnst du eigentlich?" fragte Trunks sie und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ähm na, ja ich wohne nirgendwo. Zumindest nicht so richtig." "Wow. Äh, möchtest du vielleicht hier wohnen? Wir haben genug Zimmer und freuen uns über Gäste." Trunks wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er das sagte und noch weiniger wusste er ob es wahr war. "Wenn es geht würde ich gern für ein paar tage hier bleiben. Aber nur wenn es keine Umstände macht." Sagte sie und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Wie einfach das doch alles war!  
  
Auch Bulma hatte nichts dagegen das Yasmin für ein paar Tage bei ihnen einzog. Und so richtete sich das junge Mädchen ein, es gefiel ihr bei den Briefs. Am nächsten morgen, es war Samstag und so konnten sie ausschlafen traf Yasmin endlich den, den sie treffen wollte ;Vegeta. Er saß in der Küche und Frühstückte. "Guten morgen!" begrüßte Yasmin ihn und lächelte ihm zu. "Morgen" knurrte Vegeta, dann wandte er sich seinem Essen zu. Yasmin gefiel der Gedanke sich mit Vegeta einzulassen nicht besonders gut.  
  
Vegeta konnte Yasmin auch nicht leiden, aber er merkte das sie kein normales Mädchen war, dafür war sie zu stark, manchmal flammte kurz ihre Aura auf. Das wusste auch Yasmin, sie musste also besser aufpassen. Vegeta würdigte sie keines Blickes und sie konnte ihn auch nicht leiden, daher ging sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Im Flur begegnete Trunks ihr. "Guten morgen!" begrüßte er sie und lächelte ihr zu. Yasmin mochte dieses offene lächeln und sie mochte Trunks.  
  
"Guten morgen." Sagte auch sie "Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" fragte Trunks. "Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger." "Aha, wollen wir vielleicht ein Stück spazieren gehen?" Trunks hoffte das Yasmin ja sagen würde. "Ja, gerne." Antwortete sie, so könnte sie Trunks besser kennen lernen. Die beiden verließen die Cap. Corp. 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, hier ist auch schon das zweite überarbeitete Kapitel. Ab jetzt muss ich mir wieder selbst was ausdenken, sagt mir doch ob sich das lohnt!!!!!  
  
Die beiden verließen die Cap. Corp. Sie gingen in Richtung Park. Da Yasmin schon lange mitgekriegt hatte das Trunks ein Kämpfer war, dachte er, er könne ihr auch ruhig zeigen das er fliegen kann und so sagte er "Lass uns lieber fliegen, dass geht schneller." Yasmin schien kein bisschen verwundert, sie nickte nur und Trunks nahm sie auf den Arm, dann flogen sie los. Trunks dachte gar nicht mehr daran sich zu wundern so sehr verzauberte Yasmin ihn. Er musste sich beherrschen um ihr nicht einfach einen Kuss zu geben. "Du, Trunks" sagte Yasmin leise. "Mhh" "Ich, ähm... schon gut." Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie es sagen sollte. Sie mochte Trunks und sie wollte nichts mit Vegeta zu tun haben aber sie konnte ihm doch schlecht sagen, dass sie eine Sajajin war. Es war zum verrückt werden.  
  
Trunks hakte nicht weiter nach, auch wenn er zu gern gewusst hätte was Yasmin sagen wollte. Er spürte das, sie kein normales Mädchen war, gerade eben war kurz ihre Aura aufgeflammt und die war verdammt stark. Sie waren nun über dem Park und Trunks setzte zur Landung an. Sie gingen ein Stück spazieren, Trunks schaute Yasmin immer wieder von der Seite an und ergriff nach einigem zögern ihre Hand. Als sie sich berührten durch fuhr ein kleine Stoß Trunks Körper. Aber er mochte dieses Gefühl. Auch Yasmin war kurz zusammen gezuckt. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen weil sie Trunks nichts über ihre wahre Identität erzählt hatte. Aber nach einer weile vergaß sie das und wünschte sich, dass Trunks sie nie wieder loslassen würde.  
  
Als sie an einen kleinen See kamen blieben sie stehen. Trunks löste sich von ihr und setzte sich ans Ufer. Yasmin folgte ihm, sie setzte sich neben ihn und schon nach kurzem legte Trunks seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und genoss den Augenblick. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen und sicher. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr sie hatte sich in Trunks verliebt. Und Trunks ging es nicht anders, es gefiel ihm hier so zu sitzen und Yasmin in seinen Armen zu spüren. Aber irgendwie kam er sich unbeholfen vor, was sollte er jetzt sagen? Sie könnten hier ja schlecht für immer bleiben. Auch wenn er sich das im Moment wünschte. "Du, Trunks ?" "Mhh?" "Ich muss dir was sagen." Yasmin konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste es ihm einfach sagen. "Ich", sie löste sich von ihm und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. "Ich bin eine Sajajin. Und.." Trunks wollte sie unterbrechen "sag jetzt bitte nichts. Der Chef schickt mich ich sollte mich mit deinem Vater vergnügen und die Sajajins wieder auferstehen lassen.  
  
Aber ich will das nicht. Ich mag dich viel lieber. Ich will nicht zurück. Kann ich nicht hier bleiben? Ich will nicht wieder von dir weg!" Trunks stockte der Atem. Es tat ihm weh Yasmin anzuschauen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und in ihren Augen und in ihre Stimme lag ein flehen, dass Trunks ihr die Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen konnte und er wollte es auch gar nicht. "Klar, ich äh..." er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und so nahm er sie einfach in den Arm und küsste sie.  
  
Nach dem sich die beiden von einander gelöst hatten sah Trunks Yasmin direkt in die Augen, bei diesem Blick fröstelte es sie. "Und warum hast du das ganze mitgemacht?" fragte Trunks sie. "Weil, der Chef mir gesagt hat das er sich mit unsere Hilfe an Freezer rächen will." "Freezer ist längst tot. Ich habe ihn getötet." Antwortete Trunks irritiert. "Was, dann war das alles eine Lüge?!? Und ich hab das geglaubt!" Yasmin war geschockt. "Ich glaube es ist am besten von du ein wenig länger bei uns bleibst." Meinte Trunks und lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu. Yasmin nahm dankend an und lächelte zurück, dann küssten sie sich erneut.  
  
Am nächsten morgen brauchte Trunks eine ganze weile bis er wieder wusste was am vorigen Abend passiert war. Doch dann bekam er einen ziemlichen Schock. Gestern Abend war das noch so einfach, sie hätte ihm sagen können das sie die Erde vernichten will, es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Doch jetzt, was wenn sein Vater das erfahren würde? Vegeta würde sie wahrscheinlich zum sex zwingen. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Sie würden das nicht ewig verheimlichen können. Er musste mit ihr reden. Sofort. Weil Trunks Angst hatte später den Mut zu verlieren ging er sofort in Yasmin` s Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum. Yasmin lag noch im Bett war aber wach. "Guten morgen!" begrüßte Trunks sie. "Morgen" "wir müssen reden!" sagte er dann. "Worüber?" "darüber das du eine Sajajin bist! Wenn mein Vater das erfährt, dann ,dann na ja ich weiß nicht. Ich hab Angst das er dann Mama verlässt und eine Beziehung mit dir anfängt. Er will das Sajajin Volk auch wieder auferstehen lassen."  
  
"Aber ich, ich liebe dich!" Yasmin` s Stimme klang traurig und flehend und wieder konnte Trunks ihr nicht wieder sprechen. Wieso sollte er auch? "Versprichst du mir, das du niemandem etwas von deiner Herkunft verrätst?" "Ja, klar." Yasmin war richtig erleichtert. "Sag mal, wer war eigentlich dein Vater?" fragte Trunks. "Den kennst du wahrscheinlich nicht er starb auf einem Eroberungszug auf dem auch dein Vater war. Er hieß Gordion." "Gordion? Echt?" "ja, warum?" "Nur so, schon gut." Yasmin` s Vater hatte seinem das Leben gerettet. Ob Yasmin wohl wusste das ihr Vater ein Held war? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sie sollte es auch lieber fürs erste nicht erfahren. "Weißt du, am besten tun wir so als ob ich ein Mensch wäre und irgendwann erzählen wir deinen Eltern die Wahrheit." Meinte Yasmin. "Wann ist irgendwann? Ich dachte du bleibst nur für ein paar Tage?" fragte Trunks irritiert. "Na ja, ich kann schlecht zurück zum Chef ohne meinen Auftrag erfüllt zu haben. Kann ich nicht etwas länger hier bleiben?" fragte sie zuckersüß und grinste Trunks frech an. "Warum nicht."  
  
Meinte Trunks und grinste zurück. Zumindest für heute war die Welt seinerseits wieder in Ordnung. "Komm! Lass uns Frühstücken." Sagte er gut gelaunt und zerrte Yasmin aus dem Bett. In der Küche trafen sie Vegeta der gerade ein riesiges Menü genoss. Trunks und Yasmin setzten sich einander gegenüber. Immer wieder schauten die beiden sich an und grinsten dabei, dass machte Vegeta Wahnsinnig. "Ich geh heut in die Stadt. Shoppen. Kommst du mit?" richtete sich Yasmin an Trunks. "Ger..." "er muss trainieren!" wurde er von Vegeta unterbrochen.  
  
"Schade" Trunks war sauer, er hatte überhaupt keine Lust zu trainieren. "Vater, ich hab heut keine Lust zu trainieren. Und was sollte denn schon passieren?" jammerte Trunks. Vegeta sagte nichts. Er warf ihm nur einen drohenden Blick zu und verschwand. "Du hast ihn gehört. Ich muss gehen." Entschuldigte sich Trunks und ging auch in Richtung Gravitationsraum. "Trunks! Warte mal." Yasmin kam im hinterher. "Ich denke ich sollte auch mal wieder trainieren." "Aber nicht mit meinem Vater." Sagte Trunks eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Aber wir können später zusammen trainieren." Fügte er noch entschuldigend hinzu. "Kann ich auch mit euch trainieren?" unterbrach eine Stimme die Unterhaltung. "Was, du? Bra dafür bist du noch zu klein." Lächelte Trunks Bra zu. "nein! Pan trainiert auch!" rief Bra aufgebracht. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen und so bemühte sich Trunks möglichst schnell, doch noch eine Erlaubnis zu verteilen. Dann ging er endlich zu seinem Vater.  
  
"Weißt du Bra? So lange kann ich dich trainieren. Trunks wird sich wundern!" grinste Yasmin. "Au ja! Lass uns gleich anfangen!"  
  
Währenddessen im G - Raum: "Da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du so lange?" schnauzte Vegeta seinen Sohn an. "Ich hab noch mit Yasmin und Bra geredet." Gab Trunks kühl zurück. Vegeta brummte etwas unverständliches und forderte Trunks zu einem Trainingskampf auf. "Warum bist du denn so mürrisch?" fragte Trunks seinen Vater. "Diese Yasmin. Die ist doch kein gewöhnliches Mädchen! Was hat sie dir so erzählt?" "Ich hab versprochen das nicht weiter zu erzählen." Antwortete Trunks kalt. Wenn sein Vater gemein war - war er das eben auch. "Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor." Sagte Vegeta, bemüht seine Stimme desinteressiert klingen zu lassen, was ihm aber nicht besonders gut gelang. "Außerdem will ich wissen warum ihr euch die ganze Zeit anguckt!"  
  
"Gewisse Wesen kennen ein Gefühl das sich Liebe nennt. Das gilt vielleicht nicht für dich, aber für mich. Ich mag sie halt." Trunks Stimme klang erstickt und eiskalt, so als müsse er sich beherrschen seinen Vater nicht anzuschreien. Vegeta schaute seinen Sohn an. Trunks hatte ihn verletzt. Vegeta ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ einen verdatterten Trunks zurück. Trunks wusste nicht so genau was er tun sollte. Etwa hinter seinem Vater hergehen? Er beschloss erst mal zu duschen und dann mit Vegeta zu reden.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer von Vegeta und Bulma: Trunks klopfte zaghaft an die Tür. "Vater? Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er, bemüht seine stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen. Vegeta brummte irgend etwas unverständliches und öffnete die Tür. Vegeta setzte sich aufs Bett und Trunks betrat den Raum. Er kam sich albern vor. "Was willst du?" fragte Vegeta. "Mit dir reden. Tut mir leid was ich gerade gesagt habe." Seine Stimme klang wirklich so als ob es ihm leid täte, Vegeta sagte trotzdem nichts. Ihm war die ganze Sache peinlich. Wieso nur regte es ihn so auf. Früher wäre er stolz auf sich gewesen wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte das er das Wort Liebe nicht mal kennt.  
  
Aber jetzt. Er liebte doch Bulma und Trunks und Bra! Merkte man das etwa nicht? Hasste Trunks in wirklich? Hielt er ihn wirklich für ein Monster? Wahrscheinlich. Plötzlich traten Tränen in die Augen des Sajajin Prinzen, er wischte sie sofort weg und sah seinen Sohn traurig an. "Ich weiß das du Mutter liebst. Das ist mir echt nur so rausgerutscht." Versuchte Trunks es erneut. "Trunks? Sag mir bitte wer dieses Mädchen ist. Ich möchte nicht das du was mit einer x-beliebigen Schlampe hast." Sagte Vegeta. "Du bist doch hier mit einer Erdenfrau zusammen!"  
  
"Das ist was anderes. Bulma ist eine würdige Frau! Und Yasmin?" "Sie ist die Tochter von Gordion!" sagte Trunks ruhig. "Was? Ich wusste nicht das er eine Tochter hat! Wenn du dieses Mädchen nicht heiratest, dann bring ich dich um!" sagte Vegeta und knuffte Trunks spielerisch in die Seite. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und auch Trunks grinste ihn an. Er fand es toll seinen Vater so glücklich zu sehen. "Es tut mir leid Trunks. Ab jetzt vertrau ich dir!" Trunks strahlte seinen Vater an und umarmte ihn. Als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten, schaute Trunks betreten zu Boden. Das Schweigen wurde so langsam peinlich. "Ähm, also.." "Wollen wir wieder in den Gravitationsraum?" "Ja, ja lass uns gehen."  
  
Dort angekommen: "Trunks? Du wolltest doch heute in die Stadt?" "Ja, warum?" "Yasmin wartet bestimmt schon." Grinste Vegeta. Trunks sah ihn erfreut an. "Danke! Morgen trainier ich auch extra hart!" verabschiedete er sich dann von seinem Vater. Vegeta war richtig glücklich. Gordion, die einzigste Person der er jemals vertraut hatte, die er gemocht hatte, vor Bulma natürlich, hatte eine Tochter und die war mit Trunks befreundet - vielleicht mehr als nur das. Jetzt wusste Vegeta warum sie ihm so bekannt vorkam, wenn er sie ansah, sah er immer die weichen Züge von Gordion. Vegeta grinste schuldbewusst in sich hinein, warum war er nur so nett?  
  
Derweil hatte Trunks endlich Yasmin gefunden, die mit Bra trainierte. "Hallo. Ich dachte du musst mit Vegeta trainieren?" begrüßte Yasmin ihn überrascht. "Papa, hat mir freigegeben. Wollen wir noch in die Stadt?" "Ja, gern!" freute sich Yasmin. "Ich will auch mit!" Bra nahm ihren Bruder an die Hand und zog in hinter sich her. "Flieg los!" sagte sie dann. Und so flogen die drei los, Trunks nahm Bra an die Hand und Yasmin konnte selbst fliegen.  
  
Währenddessen in St. Orgie "Glauben sie, Yasmin hatte schon erfolg?" fragte Kano. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke schon, sie muss sich beeilen!" Der Chef ging unruhig auf und ab, er war nervös. Der Chef brauchte unbedingt eine starke Armee, eine Sajajin - Armee. "Wozu braucht ihr eigentlich so eine starke Armee?" "Um diese Galaxie zu erobern, du Idiot!" "Ihr habt doch gesagt falls ihr die Kontrolle verliert wollt ihr Azro schicken. Wer oder was ist das überhaupt?" "Azro stammt aus einer fernen Galaxie, er besteht nur aus Luft und einer Seele. Er kann sich andere untertan machen, aber nur wenn sie es wollen, dafür kann er sie hypnotisieren. Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen." Dass das Gesagt irgendwo widersprüchlich war fiel ihm nicht auf.  
  
Währenddessen bei Dende Piccolo meditierte gerade als Dende ihn plötzlich unterbrach. "Irgend etwas stimmt da nicht, Piccolo!" sagte der junge Gott, "ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es ist nichts gutes!" "Du hast recht, wir sollten den anderen sagen, dass sie trainieren sollen, bald wird ein neues Monster auftauchen und es wird das schrecklichste und grausamste überhaupt sein!" "Das ist eine gute Idee. Spreche du zu ihnen!"  
  
In der Cap. Corp Vegeta trainierte, mal wieder, im Gravitationsraum. Er dachte über Yasmin und Trunks nach. Bei Gordion hatte er sich nie, revangieren können. Vielleicht könnte Trunks Yasmin irgendeinen Gefallen tun, dann wären zumindest ihre Familien wieder quitt. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und machte mit seinem Training weiter. Er versuchte mit Energie Strahlen die von Mr. Brief gebauten Robo - Kapseln zu zerstören. Das gelang ihm aber nicht, nicht auf diese art. Er musste etwas anderes versuchen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Bra kam herein, wegen der hohen Schwerkraft fiel sie allerdings sofort hin. Vegeta schaltete schnell die Schwerkraft auf 0 G und rannte zu ihr.  
  
Über Bra` s kleines Gesicht rollten Tränen, die sie aber schnell wegwischte. Dann sagte sie "Das Essen ist fertig. Du sollst kommen." Und strahlte ihren Vater stolz an. Für sie war er ein großes Vorbild und ein Held. "Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Vegeta besorgt. "Nein geht schon. Du hast die Schwerkraft ja aus gemacht." Sagte sie und stand wieder auf . Vegeta wunderte sich das ihr nichts passiert war, die Schwerkraft war ziemlich hoch gewesen. "Was gibt's denn zu essen?" fragte Vegeta. "Irgendwas mit Reis."  
  
Beim Abendbrot "Wie war's in der Stadt?" "Ach ganz gut aber Trunks und seine Freundin haben die ganze Zeit nur rumgeknutscht!" Bra grinste bei diesen Worten frech in die Runde. Wie auf Kommando wurden die Angesprochenen rot. Dann erzählte Bra was sie noch so gemacht hatten. Nach dem Essen ging Trunks zu Vegeta und fragte ihn : "Du Papa hast du vielleicht eine Idee für ein romantisches Geschenk für Yasmin?" Vegeta wurde etwas bleich um die Nase und versuchte möglichst ruhig und gelassen zu klingen und sagte : " Ich würde mich über ein paar 1t-Gewichte freuen sie sicher auch."  
  
Trunks schaute ihn entgeistert an, ging und lies einen verdutzten Vegeta zurück. Vegeta richtete sich an Bulma "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat Trunks an etwas, einfühlsameres gedacht." Bulma grinste. "Ich finde das sehr einfühlsam!" protestierte Vegeta und verließ die Küche, Bulma schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinter her.  
  
Währenddessen in St. Orgie, beim Chef "Wie lang soll das denn noch dauern? Sie ist schon seit einer Woche weg, sie meldet sich nicht mal und sie ist doch ein hübsches Mädchen, da sollte das doch schneller gehen!" grinste der Chef. "Soll ich mal nachsehen, was die so treibt?" fragte Kano. "Ja, ja. Flieg los!" Kano flog in Richtung Cap. Corp. Er beeilte sich und hatte so die 2000 Kilometer schnell geschafft. Er suchte Yasmin` Aura und ortete sie vor dem Gebäude. Als er dort angelangt war sah er Yasmin auf Trunks Schoß, die beiden waren in eine heftige Knutscherei vertieft. Schnell zückte Kano seinen Fotoapparat und machte ein Bild, dann flog er grinsend zurück und dachte .  
  
"Hier ist ein Foto von Vegeta und Yasmin, scheint ganz gut zu laufen!" begrüßte er den Chef. "Gib her!" Der Chef besah sich das Bild, seine Augen weiteten sich, dann begann er zu brüllen :"Das ist nicht Vegeta! Das ist irgend ein Idiot! Diese kleine Zicke hat uns verarscht, war ja klar das sie sich in den falschen verknallt! Typisch Weib!" der Chef war außer sich vor Wut! "Ich werde Azro schicken und ihn töten! Alle werden denken er wurde von einem x-beliebigen getötet! Und dann wird Yasmin sich gefälligst an Vegeta ranmachen!"  
  
Bei Trunks und Yasmin "Wollen wir heut vielleicht ins Kino, ich lad dich ein!" fragte Trunks Yasmin. "Klar! Was läuft denn?" "Horror auf plain-island" "Was ist das?" "Och, das ist so` n guter Film" "Na wenn du meinst"  
  
Im Kino "Wann fängt der Film endlich an?" maulte Yasmin. "Weiß nicht, es doch etwas Popcorn!" Yasmin brummte etwas unverständliches und wandte sich wieder der Leinwand zu. Da sich auf der Leinwand immer noch nichts tat, das Popcorn bereits alle war und Trunks sich allmählich langweilte küssten sie sich noch eine weile. Dann begann endlich der Film. Trunks schien den Film schon zu kennen, aber Yasmin fand ihn doch ziemlich gruselig. Das hatte Trunks natürlich voraus gesehen und so legte er, als der Retter in der Not seinen Arm um sie. Nach dem Film beschlossen die beiden noch essen zu gehen, in der Pizzeria. Danach gingen sie spazieren und dann, Arm in Arm, nach Hause.  
  
Am nächsten Tag St. Orgie "Azro du gehst sofort zu einen Jungen der Trunks heißt, hier wohnt er" sagte der Chef und zeigte auf eine Karte. "Ich werde ihn vernichten" "Lass es so aussehen als ob es ein Unfall war! Und Jetzt geh, sofort!" Azro machte sich also auf den Weg und flog zur Cap. Corp. Dort angekommen sah er Trunks, Yasmin, Bulma und Vegeta beim Frühstück im Freien. Er wartete bis es später Abend war und ging dann durch die Wand ins Haus bis ins Schlafzimmer von Bulma und Vegeta. Azro konnte Menschen hypnotisieren um sie zu etwas zu bringen das sie gar nicht wollten. Er weckte nun Bulma und gab ihr das Gefühl Durst zu haben. Als sie in die Küche ging um etwas zu trinken hypnotisierte Azro sie richtig.  
  
Er sagte ihr: "Geh in Trunks Zimmer und töte ihn mit einem Messerstich !" "Jawohl, Meister." Bulma ging zu einer Schublade und holte ein Messer heraus, dann ging sie zu Trunks Zimmertür und horchte ob er wach war. In diesem Moment wurde Trunks von einer Stimme in seinem Herzen wach, es war die Piccolo's. " Schnell Trunks wach auf Gefahr ist bei dir in der Nahe , ich spüre es ganz genau! Verschwinde!" Trunks hörte sofort auf Piccolo und machte sich kampfbereit als plötzlich seine Mutter ins Zimmer stürzte und ihn mit einem Messer erstechen wollte. Trunks hielt seine Mutter. " Was ist los mit dir?" schrie er.  
  
Azro sah sich alles aus sicherer Entfernung an und lies Bulma aus der Hypnose erwachen. Der Erste Versuch war gescheitert so flog er wieder nach Hause."Was, was mache ich hier warum habe ich ein Messer in meiner Hand und richte es auf deine Brust? "Irgendwas muss dich verzaubert haben, Piccolo hat mich gewarnt er sagte etwas gefährliches wäre hier. Komisch. Geh du wieder ins Bett und Morgen werde ich Piccolo fragen was es war das dich verzaubert hat."  
  
Als Azro sich wieder beim Chef Befand sagte er : "Mein Versuch ist gescheitert den Nächsten sollten wir in einer Woche starten." Der Chef sagte weiter nichts dazu, denn er wusste, dass Azro das richtige tat.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Cap. Corp. "Trunks! Komm her! Wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollen zu Piccolo!" "Ich komme!" 


End file.
